Earth Altar
http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/4/4a/Map_Earth_Altar.pngThe earth altarhttp://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/3/33/Earth_Altar_Location.pngEarth altar locationThe earth altar is a Runecrafting altar used to make earth runesfrom rune essence or pure essence. To access it, you must either use an earth talisman, earth talisman staff, elemental talisman, omni-talisman staff or an omni-talisman on the mysterious ruins or be wearing an earth tiara or omni-tiara and click on it. The Earth altar entrance is located northeast of Varrock and south of the Lumber Yard. It is very close to the balloon transport system, which can be used with a ring of duelling to save travel time. The closest bank from the altar is near to the gate to Paterdomus. The music track "Down to Earth" unlocks at the earth altar. It is possible to make dust runes ,mud runes and lava runes while at this altar, at a mid success rate, so expect to lose a few runes. To make these however you require one set of elemental runes, a stack of pure essence and 2 talismans. Note: Performing this action uses up a talisman and you will NOT get it back. For example, crafting mist runes would consume 1 water talisman PER craft In order to make mud runes at this altar you would require, an earth talisman, a water talisman, a stack of water runes and some pure essence. In order to make dust runes at this altar you would require, an earth talisman, anair talisman, a stack of air runes and some pure essence In order to make lava runes at this altar you would require, an earth talisman, a fire talisman, a stack of fire runes and some pure essence If you equip a binding necklace, your success rate when binding runes like these will increase to 100% ,giving you the ability to make as many bound runes as you have rune essence and whatever elemental runes you have with you. It has a total of 15 uses before it is broken. E.g.: For each time you use the craft option you use a charge NOT per entrance to a runecrafting temple. So if you use 20 essence to make some steam runes, and then empty your rune pouched to make another group you will use 2 charges of your necklace. http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/f/f1/Earth_altar.PNG Triviahttp://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_altar&action=edit&section=1Edit *At the western-most point, players can see parts of the fire altar. *At the southernmost point, players can see parts of the air altar. *Making an earth tiara in the earth altar is a medium task in the Varrock Tasks and entering the altar is an easy task. *Using earth runecrafting gloves from Fist of Guthix and crafting earth runes here is sometimes considered the best method for training Runecrafting in F2P. *The earth altar used to be larger requiring two clicks to craft earth runes (one to see the altar and another one to craft the runes) but after a system update its size was reduced requiring only one click to craft earth runes once inside the altar. *The earth altar portal has a unique swirl patern.